


i'm sick (but not of you)

by cngkyns



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and cutesy wonho, it's just pure fluff w added domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cngkyns/pseuds/cngkyns
Summary: kihyun is down with fever and hoseok wants to help. well, he didn't really help much in the end, but it's appreciated anyway.for request no. 113-- kiho: wonho taking care of kihyun when he’s sick, kind of failing at it, but trying his best anyway and putting all his heart into it





	i'm sick (but not of you)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm finally back w a new fic after so long! i've graduated high school, passed my uni entrance exams, and am now working on all my wips aaah ;w; this one took me quite a while since i accepted the request but i'm finally done! it's heavily unbeta-ed, read through by me like once, so pls forgive any mistakes, i'll come back to fix it! enjoy~

I.

 

"Kihyun?" Hoseok calls out to the apartment, dropping down his bags of groceries onto the floor. For a moment, his voice rang out in the silent, empty home without any sign of reply, nor any sign of a presence at all-- far from the usual hustle and bustle of housework, or blasts of music, or the clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen.

Unlike its normal state, the current state of Kihyun's apartment was in chaos: pillows were scattered on the floor, stains were visible on the coffee table, mismatched socks left a trail on the carpet and used bowls were stacked on the TV cabinet. The windows on the opposite side of the room were left open, curtains fluttering about to the mild breeze. Hoseok begins to worry that something worse had happened to Kihyun whilst he was gone, but then--

"I'm here," croaks a voice from the bedroom.

He breathes out a sigh of relief. Putting away the groceries in the kitchen, Hoseok rushes down the corridor and into the bedroom at the far end, where Kihyun was cocooned in a thick blanket, his face almost invisible among the quilt. Just like the living room, Kihyun's bedroom wasn't up to its tidy standards; more bowls were stacked atop his study table, lying amongst a packet of pills and a bottle of cough syrup, while one of his hoodies was left on the floor.

Hoseok steps over the discarded hoodie, holding one hand out to touch Kihyun's forehead. "How are you doing, Ki? Are you still feverish?"

His boyfriend nods, face scrunched in pain. "Yeah," he mumbles into the blanket. "My head hurts a lot."

"Did you drink your medicine yet?" Hoseok presses his hand against Kihyun's neck. "You're really warm."

"I did, but it's not working," Kihyun replies. He coughs, tightens his blanket around his body even more until it's bunched up beneath his chin. "It's so cold in here."

"I'll make you something warm. What do you wanna eat? Soup? Rice?"

Kihyun frowns. "Can you even cook?"

"Of course I can!" Hoseok huffs, mildly offended. "Most of the time, at least," he adds.

His boyfriend rolls his eyes, opening his mouth for a snarky reply, but a cough interrupts him instead. "Can you-- _cough_ \-- can you make me soup, then?" 

"Is chicken soup fine?"

"Anything's fine."

Hoseok nods. "Wait for a while, okay? I'll cook the warmest, nicest soup you'll ever try." Before he leaves, he brushes away Kihyun's bangs and pecks him lightly on the forehead. "Please get better soon." 

"I'll try."

  


Kihyun chokes at the first sip of chicken soup.  

The moment the soup reaches his tongue, he recoils away from the bowl and then coughs, wincing at the too-high temperature of the food. It hits the back of his throat, hot and much too salty for a simple chicken soup. Hoseok panics, almost drops the bowl into his lap as he scrambles to give his boyfriend a glass of water.

"Hot," Kihyun remarks after downing the water. He coughs again, his throat mildly burnt. "Too hot."

"Sorry!" His boyfriend squeaks. "Do you want me to cool it down? I'll blow it for you if you want." Hoseok lifts the bowl up to his lips and purses his lips together, beginning to blow the steam away.

"It's okay, it's okay," Kihyun assures him. He takes one more sip of water. "I can-- _cough_ \-- I can eat it. I mean, I'll eat it. Give the bowl to me."

"It's too hot," Hoseok whines, retracting the bowl to himself. The soup almost spills with the movement. "The bowl's too hot to hold. You'll drop it if you touch it."

"Hoseok, you almost spilled it on yourself there. Please just give me the bowl--"

"Say _aah._ " Ignoring his boyfriend's words, Hoseok raises a spoonful of soup and presses it against Kihyun's lips.

"Wh- what? No, don't feed me, I can eat it by myself--" 

_"Say aah,"_ Hoseok insists, pressing the spoon a little harder against his boyfriend's lips.

Kihyun flushes a dark, deep red, its colour rising from the apples of his cheeks to the tips of his ear. Defeated, Kihyun obeys, leans forward, then opens his mouth. " _Aaah._ "

 

 

II.

 

Hoseok climbs onto the bed, laptop clutched tightly against his chest so it wouldn't drop onto the floor. The mattress dips beneath his weight as he does so, shifting Kihyun's body around and moving blankets about so he could bury his legs beneath them. Beside him, Kihyun stirs awake from his half-hearted nap, eyelids fluttering open and his head swirling in a migraine.

"H-Hoseok?" he asks. His throat was scratchy from dehydration, hair mussed from the tossing and turning, while sleep weighed heavy on his eyelids. A warm body had appeared next to him somewhere during his sleep, smelling a lot like Hoseok's body wash and cologne.

"Oops, did I wake you up?" Hoseok asks, voice tinged in guilt. His toes brush against Kihyun's legs, causing him to jolt.

"Your toes are cold," Kihyun whines, muffled by the blanket tucked up to his chin. His boyfriend's scent, sharp yet comforting, smelling of home and warm hugs and soothing songs, filter through his nose and dares to tug him back to sleep.

Hoseok balances his laptop on his lap, scrolling through a list of movies to watch while he accompanies his boyfriend throughout the rest of the day. One hand sifting through Kihyun's brown hair, he hums in apology. "Sorry about that. Can't be helped."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Though sleep was crawling back to him, Kihyun attempts to keep his eyes open for the time being, not wanting to miss Hoseok's presence while they were next to each other. After all, it had been more or less a week since they'd spent quality time together; Kihyun didn't want to pass on his sickness to Hoseok, and Hoseok had been working overtime for the past week as well, leaving no space for visits at all.

Hoseok shrugs. "I came all the way to your apartment today. I'm not gonna leave after I feed you breakfast."

Kihyun, through heavy eyelids, sneaks a glance at the laptop screen. "Are you gonna watch a movie?"

"Mhm," Hoseok replies. "Maybe two. Then I'll finish in time to make you lunch."

Letting out a contented sigh, his boyfriend closes his eyes and snuggles closer to his side, ready to succumb to sleep. "Okay then," he says. Before wading back to dreamland, he mumbles, "Thank you for being by my side."

 

 

III.

 

"Where's the medicine?"

"In the cabinet, Hoseok. Right behind the face masks."

"I don't see anything, though? Only cereal boxes and soup packets."

"Have you moved them aside?"

"Yeah. There's no face masks anywhere, it's only cereal-- oh! I see it. I see it."

Balanced on the counter with his head in a cupboard, Hoseok pushes away the cereal box so that he can take the medicine box out. It weighs heavy in his hands, almost dropping from his hold as he places it down on the counter, rearranges the cereal boxes and soup packets until they're neat again. From the bedroom, Kihyun's pitiful coughs ring into the kitchen, clenching at Hoseok's heart. 

"Hang in there, Ki," he calls over his shoulder, guilt pricking at him for taking so long. He closes the cupboard door and hops down the counter, careful not to bump his head against the cupboards. "I have the medicine box now."

"It's fine. Can you just bring the entire box here?"

"Okay!" Socked feet trotting down the hall, Hoseok sifts through the medicine box to find the cough syrup. There were already a number of bottles, along with tablets and pills and even plasters, which made the search harder than it should be. He gives up searching when he reaches the bedroom, instead thrusting the entire box into Kihyun's hands 

"I couldn't find the syrup," he pouts. "Sorry."

Kihyun waves it away, coughing into his elbow before he pulls the box towards him. "It's okay, I was gonna look for it myself." A few seconds of ruffling and sifting through the items, he produces a small bottle in his hands, complete with a label on the side. "Here it is."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, close enough to feel his boyfriend's warmth but far enough to be safe, Hoseok lets out an impressed whistle. "Wow, you found it so fast. How did you know which one was which?" 

His boyfriend shrugs. "It's my belonging, so I guess I should know. Can you hold this for a moment?"

Hoseok accepts the box into his hands, watching Kihyun unscrew the bottle and tip the syrup into the cap. Neither notice the strange smell coming from the bottle, or the expiry date that was long gone, or the uncommon stickiness of the syrup as it poured into the cap.

That is, until Kihyun splutters on the medicine, choking on his saliva at the less-than-appealing taste. Hoseok panics for the second time that day, dropping the medicine box onto the floor as he grabs his boyfriend and pats him on the back. 

"Ki, are you okay? Can you breathe? Are you dying? Please don't--"

Through his spluttering, Kihyun manages out, "I'm not dying, you idiot. Stop-- _cough--_ stop being dramatic and bring me water."

The elder clambers off the bed at once, socks slipping off the sheets and his feet stumbling over each other. Hoseok runs to the kitchen, fills a cup with water to the brim, and speedwalks back into the bedroom, spilling droplets of water on the floor. Kihyun was more than glad to accept the glass of water and down it all at once, helping the sticky medicine slide down his throat.

"Do you feel better now?"

Kihyun grimaces. "No. It tastes horrible. That's not what it's supposed to taste like."

Hoseok frowns. Picking up the bottle of syrup, he sniffs at it before gagging at the strange odour. "It smells weird, too," he notes. "Why...?"

Then the label at the side catches his eye, and he reads the expiry date scribble across it.

"Oh."

Kihyun perks up. "What?"

Wordlessly, the elder shows him the expiry date on the label.

"Oh."

Face stretching into a grimace, Hoseok looks up at his boyfriend, worry and guilt traced across his eyes. "Do you want me to buy you a new one?"

"It's fine. I'm alright. It's only a small cough, anyway," Kihyun replies, waving a dismissive hand in the air. After all, the nearest pharmacy was two blocks away, and, it being a Sunday, was most likely closed today. Besides, Hoseok had already done _so much_ for him since morning and he doesn't want to burden his boyfriend with anymore favours, or Kihyun would be indebted to him forever.

His boyfriend thinks otherwise. Leaping off his chair, grabbing his phone and wallet off the table, Hoseok begins to leave the bedroom. "I'll be back soon, okay? Give me fifteen minutes."

"Wait, no, the pharmacy is closed today--"

"No it's not! I went past it this morning, they were just opening up."

"Hoseok--"

"You need the cough syrup to get well, Ki. I'll buy it for you, okay?"

"Like I said, it's fine--"

By the time Kihyun has slipped out from the sheets, his migraine causing him to stagger on the floor, his boyfriend had slipped out of the apartment and locked the door behind him.

  


"I'm back!" 

Jolting from his nap, Kihyun rubs at his heavy eyes and blinks through his hazy mind. The afternoon sun, having set only a few minutes ago, filtered rays onto his blanket, keeping him warm and cozy. From his bedroom, he can hear Hoseok's socked feet making their way towards him, a plastic bag rustling with each step. He croaks out, "Welcome back. Did you get it?"

The elder raises a plastic bag with the pharmacy logo etched on the front. "I did!" he beams. "Come on, let's drink up your medicine."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Hoseok takes the cough syrup out of the plastic and hands it to his boyfriend. Kihyun squints at the label as he receives it, the design of the bottle different than the one he was used to. The logo was the same, sure, but the colour of the label was green rather than orange. When he unscrews the cap, he sniffs the medicine and frowns even more, unsure of what this was.

Hoseok, confused, prods him in the arm. "What are you doing?" he asks the younger. "Just drink it up. Want me to--"

"Hoseok, I don't think this is cough syrup," Kihyun interrupts, staring at the bottle with intense concentration. "It says lactulose right here."

"...Oh."

 

 

IV.

 

Flopping on the bed, Hoseok stretches his arms wide, taking as much space as possible and preventing his boyfriend from moving anywhere. He buries his head into the fluffy pillows, whining, "I don't want to go." 

Kihyun sighs and looks out the window. The sky had darkened into a deep blue-black some time ago, while the city's lights came to life and an orchestra of honking cars echoed from the main street into their neighbourhood. "It's night time already. You should go home or the rush hour will get you."

"But I don't want to go," the elder repeats. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"Why? I'm recovering already."

Shaking his head, Hoseok juts out a lip into a pout, his hand gripping the sheets a little harder. "No you're not. Your temperature's still pretty high and your cough didn't disappear. My soup didn't even make you feel better."

"It's...it's okay, Hoseok. I'm much better than yesterday."

"No. What if something happens while I'm away?"

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of myself just fine. Anyway, I'd been sick for the past week and I've been doing alright by myself."

"Are you saying you don't want me here?"

"Wh-- no! Of course not! I like having you around!"

"Then? Why can't I stay?"

"I..." Kihyun closes his eyes, then sighs once more, exasperation creeping up into him and tingling his fingertips. Most days, he could handle Hoseok being clingy and persistent; he found it endearing, even, the way Hoseok chooses to express affection. Today, though, he didn't want to contaminate his boyfriend more than he already had. Grateful as he'd been, Kihyun is certain that Hoseok would fall sick if they spent any more time together.

His boyfriend, however, has other thoughts. Looking up through his lashes, a hopeful smile spread across his face, Hoseok asks, "So I'll stay then?"

"Please don’t,” the younger answers. “You’re going to fall sick if you stay here any longer.”

“I promise I won’t!” Hoseok chirps. “I’ll sleep on the couch so we won’t be breathing the same air.”

“Wait, what--”

“And I’ll make breakfast for the both of us tomorrow. It’ll be better than the soup, I promise. If you want, I can go get groceries now.”

“Isn’t the store closed by now?”

“Anyway, I brought a bag of clothes this morning because I knew this was gonna happen,” Hoseok proudly announces, disregarding his boyfriend’s question. “If I have to take care of you, I’ll take care of you to the fullest extent!”

Kihyun had to admit, his boyfriend’s enthusiasm was adorable and touching. It was clear that Hoseok only wanted him to recover as fast as possible, something Kihyun wanted for himself as well, and that his boyfriend wanted to spend more time with him. So, letting go his mild annoyance, he agrees to Hoseok’s decision.

“Fine,” Kihyun says. “Stay if you want. Don’t blame me if you fall sick, though.”

Sliding off the bed, Hoseok beams, “I won’t, I won’t. I’ll go prepare the couch for tonight.”

“Okay."

  


Next week, on a chilly Tuesday morning, Kihyun busies himself in front of his cafe, writing up the day’s specials on the chalkboard and doodling on the edges. It felt great to be back at work, brewing coffee and baking cakes and serving light meals the way he likes it. His co-workers were happy to see him return, the dog from the florist next door barking and jumping at his arrival, and his customers pleasantly surprised when they spot him outside.

Whistling to himself, Kihyun stands up from the chalkboard and pockets his chalk, when his other pocket began to vibrate and a high-pitched melody trinkled from his phone. When he fishes it out, Hoseok’s number was printed across the screen in an incoming call.

He picks it up. “Hello?”

“ _Cough._ Kihyun?” On the other line, Hoseok’s voice was raspy, his words a little bit dragged.

“Hoseok? Are you okay?”

“Ugh. _Cough._ I think I’m sick.”

“You’re-- oh. Well, what did I tell you?”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh kiho slapped me in the face when the [music film](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6vChgmVDQk) was uploaded. nerd!ki and badboy!wonho is still on my mind, but i haven't gotten around to writing a proper fic abt that yet, oOps! anyway hmu on [tumblr](https://cngkyns.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/seohngjin)!


End file.
